Zoma
Zoma is the final boss and chief antagonist in III. Near the end of the game, he is revealed to be the master of the archfiend Baramos, whom had been previously seen as the final boss to the game. Zoma resides in Charlock Castle in Alefgard. He also makes appearances in the Dragon Quest Monster series and IX as a legacy boss. Biography Games Main Games ''III Zoma first appears during the celebrations following the defeat of Baramos. In the original game, only his voice is presented, but in the remake he is physically seen. Zoma threatens the inhabitants of the overworld of ''Dragon Quest III, claiming he will soon control their world and plunge it into darkness as he did with Alefgard. In Dragon Quest Monsters, he resides deep inside the Room of Control, threatening Terry the same way he threatened the people in Dragon Quest III. Zoma resides on the basement floor of the castle along with three other sub-bosses. He approaches and talks to the Hero prior to allowing his three subordinates to fight the hero's party before him. Zoma has his own battle theme, a general standard for a final boss. Using the Orb of Light reduces Zoma's overall hit points, allowing him to be defeated much more easily. It also enables the party's healing spells to actually damage Zoma. The party's Priest, for example, can cast Healmore on Zoma and deal damage. However it should be noted that in the original NES version of Dragon Quest III that unless you use the Orb of Light, you will not be able to inflict any actual damage since he is protected by a veil of darkness. Once the Orb of Light is used, then Zoma will be susceptible to receiving damage. In the remake of Dragon Quest III, Zoma's specialty music and primary color palette are not shown until after the Orb of Light is used. This color arrangement is the opposite of the one in the original game, which made Zoma a blue color after using the Orb of Light. Upon his defeat, Zoma's reign over the land of Alefgard ends; and light returns to the outer world. The Pit of Gaia also closes up, sealing the hero and his party in Alefgard and rendering them unable to return to the overworld. ''IX =Battles = Zoma appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #167 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Life Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Side Games ''Monsters Recipe: DracoLord + Sidoh Attacks: FrigidAir, BigBang, DeMagic Description: The source of all evil He appears as the boss of the Gate of Control. Joker Zoma is an X rank monster. He has double trouble and makes for a good mage. Recipe: Malroth x Wight King. Joker 2 A great X rank monster that, although he no longer has double trouble, he instead gains bouncer and tactical trooper making him still a great unit. It is necessary to have either Zoma or Orgodemir to make Rhapthorne 2. Recipe: Malroth x Dullahan OR Malroth x Captain Crow ''The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Zoma is set to appear in Dragon Quest Heroes in downloadable content, though no other details were given. Gallery DQMBRV - Zoma.png|Zoma's artwork for MBRV. DQHTWTWBB - Zoma.png|Zoma's artwork for TWTWBB. TDQ - Lord Zoma.PNG|Zoma in Theatrhythm. Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest III characters Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest III bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below enemies Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:One-monster-slot monsters